1. The Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to manually operated devices for launching projectiles and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to digit mounted, and more specifically finger mounted, devices for launching projectiles for entertainment or other purposes.
2. Related Art
Various devices have been devised for allowing a user to launch a projectile. For example, slingshots are devices that allow a user to launch small projectiles using elastic bands or tubing. Spear-throwers, or atlatls, are tools that allow users to use leverage to achieve greater velocities when launching a spear. Other types of manually operated throwing devices are also available, including an elongated and curved ball-throwing devices. Despite these devices, improvements are still being sought for novel and unique devices for launching projectiles that can be used for entertainment, target practice, hunting, and self-protection and other purposes and functions.
The features and advantages of the present disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the present disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the present disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.